


After All

by Meshyna



Category: Verliebt in Berlin
Genre: F/M, Le destin de lisa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meshyna/pseuds/Meshyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cet amour avait sûrement du m'aveugler. Ma seule erreur a été de te croire et de croire en l'illusion d'amour que tu m'offrais. je me suis sans doute perdu a trop t'aimer. Rokko x Lisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent a Sat 1
> 
> N/A : Première Fic pour moi. Cette histoire a longtemps traîné dans ma tête, En revoyant la rediffusion de la série y'a pas longtemps, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je mette par écrit la manière dont Rokko a vécu, selon moi, l'après mariage. Preparez vos mouchoirs car c'est assez triste.
> 
> N/A 2 : j'ai juste detesté la finale a l'époque , dieu merci qu'il existe deux fin !

* * *

_Love breaks your heart_  
 _Love takes no less than everything_  
 _Love makes it hard_  
 _And fades away so easily_

* * *

**_"Berlin le 1er octobre 2006"_ **

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de jours je suis là, cela doit faire trois semaines, un mois sans doute...

Un triste mois que je suis ici, cloîtré entre ces quatre murs. Un mois que je ne mange presque plus, que je n'arrive plus qu'a dormir que lorsque la fatigue et ce torrent incessant de larmes, me permettent enfin de fermer les yeux pour finalement m'emporter dans le sommeil...

Et a chaque fois que j'y parviens Lisa, je prie pour ne jamais me réveiller. Je prie juste pour en finir enfin avec cette douleur...

Comment as-tu pu me mentir de la sorte? Comment as-tu juste pu me faire ça? Je n'étais donc rien pour toi? Toutes ces questions vont finir par me rendre fou.

J'étais pourtant tellement loin de me douter que tout finirait comme ça, que tout finirait aussi mal et dans une souffrance quasi insupportable.

Sache que je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde ou je t'ai vu, dès la première seconde ou j'ai croisé ton regard bleu azur... et même si je ne l'ai pas tout de suite réalisé, intérieurement, j'ai toujours su que tu serai la seule...la seule que je pourrais aimer jusqu'a la fin des temps...

Jusque là, je ne m'étais jamais penser capable d'aimer autant. Le grand amour, celui dont on rêve tous, était enfin là devant mes yeux, et il s'était infiltré dans mon coeur d'une manière indélébile. La seule chose que je voulais, était de me noyer dans tes yeux si profond. Tu étais là, toi, la lumière que j'avais tant cherchée.

Je voudrais aussi que tu comprennes a quel point j'y ai cru Lisa, a quel point j'ai cru en cet amour... comme j'ai cru qu'on s'était enfin trouvé sous cette pluie d'étoiles, comme j'ai cru que j'avais enfin trouvé mon âme sœur... J'y ai cru parce qu'a mes yeux , cela me semblait juste être une évidence, et il n'y avait que toi, seulement toi et moi pour toujours.

Tu m'avais donné la vie, une vie remplie de couleurs, plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. Dans ma tête, je voyais déjà notre futur, nos enfants, la façon dont on finirai nos jours dans notre maison au bord de l'eau. Je voyais là nos vies liées par un amour indestructible...c'était là, cette vision de notre amour perdurant pour l'éternité...Nous étions juste destinés l'un a l'autre, et c'était simple, si simple...nous etions juste destinés a briller.

Puis lorsque que tu as accepté ma demande, je me suis senti a l'apogée de mes rêves...L'éternité nous ouvrait enfin ses portes et j'ai prié des nuits entières que tout ceci ne finisse jamais.

Je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu des doutes, j'avais cette peur terrible de te perdre mais tu as toujours su me rassurer...Tu m'as seulement dit les mots que je voulais entendre et moi aveugle comme j'étais,je t'ai cru. J'ai juste plongé tête baissé dans cette histoire, ne pouvant croire une seule seconde que tout ceci n'étais qu'une vaste comédie. J'ai cru a tes promesses, j'ai cru a tes je t'aime, et la seule chose que je désirais etait juste de passer ma vie et toutes celles d'après a tes cotés. personne ne pourrait me blâmer pour ça, personne.

Parce ce que c'était toi ma destinée, toi pour toujours.

Et cette vie Lisa, tu me l'a reprise ,j'ai cessé de vivre a l'instant ou tu m'as rendu cette bague. Ces minutes furent les pires de mon existence , m'envoyant directement dans les tenèbres. Cela me hante encore, tout ceci me torture chaque jour un peu plus.

Dire que je pensais avoir trouvé le paradis sur terre. Cet amour avait sûrement du m'aveugler. Ma seule erreur a été de te croire et de croire en l'illusion d'amour que tu m'offrais. je me suis sans doute perdu a trop t'aimer.

Je t'avais donné mon cœur et mon âme, je t'avais tout donné mais a priori, ce n'était pas suffisant pour toi, ça ne l'a jamais été de toute façon. Je t'avais offert ma vie... en vain.

J'aurai pourtant du m'en douter... Au fond de moi, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas l'oublier. J'ai été naïf de penser qu'un jour je pourrais le remplacer dans ton coeur, j'ai toujours su que si tu avais a choisir entre lui et moi, tu l'aurai choisi sans doute possible. tu l'as toujours aimé et son ombre n'a jamais cesser de planer sur nous. je m'en veux tellement de ne pas l'avoir vu, ou plutôt, de ne pas avoir voulu le voir. Mais que veux tu? je t'aimais...

Pourtant je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, c'était que tu sois honnête avec moi. Je t'aurai laissé partir si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurai tout fais pour que tu sois heureuse et d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fais : je t'ai laissé partir, je t'ai rendu ta liberté pour que tu sois avec lui. j'aurai juste voulu que ce ne soit pas le jour de notre mariage.

Je voudrais aussi que tu saches a quel point tu me manques, a un point que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer... ta présence me manque et ce manque me lacère le cœur et le broie dans une violence inouïe. Je n'avais jamais connu de douleur aussi destructrice, pulvérisant les derniers souffles de vie qui m'anime encore. Elle est si intense que je ne contrôle plus rien..il n'y a plus rien autour de moi, juste cette obscurité oppressante...j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poignard enfoncé dans la poitrine, cette douleur envahit mon corps et mon âme et j'ai si mal...Cette souffrance s'accentue de jours en jours et J'ai juste tellement de mal a respirer, j'ai le sentiment que mon coeur s'est brisé en milliards de morceaux. Le poids de cette tristesse infinie me consume jours après jours et je suffoque un peu plus chaque heure qui passe .

Je sais parfaitement que jamais personne ne pourra combler ce vide causé par ton départ et au final, c'est sans doute ce qui est le plus triste . Avoir a vivre et tenter d'apprendre a vivre sans toi sont sans doute les pires choses que j'ai du endurer.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi?

J'ai l'impression que ce supplice sera sans fin. Que cette blessure est tellement profonde que rien ne pourra la refermée, le temps n'y pourra rien cette fois. Il n'y a plus aucuns espoirs car ce que tu m'as infligé a été la pire chose que l'on puisse infligé a quelqu'un. Cela m'as fait mal, tellement de mal... tu m'as juste détruit et ta trahison m'a envoyé en enfer, ni plus ni moins... A croire que tout devait se terminer comme ça, pour enfin clore, ce mensonge qu'était notre amour. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Pourquoi n'ai- je donc jamais eu la moindre place dans ton coeur?

Je suis en train de mourir de tristesse Lisa, je n'arrive pas a trouver une seule raison de continuer, tu étais devenue ma seule raison de vivre, tu comprends cela?

J'aimais vivre avant toi, et maintenant je ne me sens comme vide, tu as emporté une partie de moi lorsque tu t'en es allée, Tu m'as juste brisé de la pire des façons qui soit et je sais que je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Le ciel sait a quel point j'ai essayé de surmonter ça mais je n'y arrive pas...Je pensais avoir assez de forces pour t'oublier mais, elles m'ont comme abandonnées, je n'ai juste plus la force de faire semblant.

J'ai tellement envie de partir loin d'ici , partir là ou il n'y a plus de toi et moi, partir là ou la douleur pourra enfin s'arrêter, là ou il n'y aura plus de peine, plus de malheur... plus rien, la ou je serai hors d'atteinte . Je me dois de partir là ou cette douleur ne m'atteindra plus jamais. Il est juste temps pour moi d'en finir pour ne plus souffrir.

Je n'ai plus rien a perdre apres tout, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Ce que je pourrais appeler ma vie n'est faite a présent que de solitude et de regrets, et plus rien n'a plus vraiment de sens.

J'aurai tellement voulu te hair... mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer ...je t'ai aimée et je t'aimerai toute ma vie jusqu'a mon dernier soufle et même au delà, rien ne pourra arrêter ça, jamais...

Et c'est là ma plus grande malédiction.

Tu étais juste tout pour moi, tout...


End file.
